


Haunted.

by kcsantos



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcsantos/pseuds/kcsantos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thinks a lot about that day. He does not cry anymore, but he still misses her very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.  
>  Inspired by the lovely fic, _[let me paint you a picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3834067)_. This had no beta and english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

He tried to scream but his voice didn't came. He tried again and again, but still nothing. He whispered instead, _"I'm so sorry."_  
She couldn't hear.  
There were so much blood. Blood everywhere.  
Drops of blood, whispered words, silent pleas.  
She was gone.

 

* * *

 

He could barely breathe. The world was falling apart, so why does it kept spinning? He just wanted to lay down and never get up again.  
Pain was something familiar to him by now.  
Still, he could barely breathe.  
_I can't,_  
_I can't,_  
_I can't,_ he kept telling himself.  
It didn't matter.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it has been minutes, hours, days, he couldn't tell. He was safe now, whenever he was.  
The sun was setting on the horizon, just above the ocean.  
The ocean was blue, so blue. One of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
_Her eyes were blue._  
A distant voice talked to him, "What're you thinking in that head of yours?"  
"Absolutely nothing..." he answered.  
Her eyes were blue.

 

* * *

 

He thinks a lot about that day. Even after months. He wonders how things would be if that day had happened differently. He wonders about the lives he could have saved, but didn't. He blames himself instead for the liFe wasted to save his.  
He thinks a lot about that day.

 

* * *

 

He dreams constantly with a little girl with burning blue eyes.  
She talks to him, assures him that everything's okay.  
He tries to reach out to her, but he can never run fast enough. He's just a little boy, he's scared. She talks to him.  
_"Everything is going to be okay."_

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Thomas can still taste her lips. When other kisses feels bitter, he misses her sweetness. He wanted to say that he was sorry. He wanted to kiss her one more time. He will never be able to apologize enough.  
And it kills him.  
A little every day.  
But not enough.

 

* * *

 

 _"There’s no way you're not gonna talk to me," he says to her._  
_She sits across from him, says nothing. And he knows her, he knows what he need to do. **Oh, he knows her.**_  
_He tries to do what was told, he pictures her in his mind, talks to her. She smiles and replies to him in his mind as well._  
The memory clutches at him, and he closes his eyes but this time she isn't there.  
There's nothing but darkness.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think from a few years from now people will talk about what happened? You know, as in something historical? Something that changed everything," Brenda asked to no one in particular.  
"I'll be talked about as the hero who saved everyone's ass."  
That was probably Minho.  
"Shut up," Brenda replied amongst laugh.  
Thomas felt himself being pulled back to that moment and shots of blue went through his eyes.  
He wondered if he was losing his mind.  
Probably.  
~~It had already happened.~~

 

* * *

 

He misses her. He misses her voice in his head. He misses their talks, and her constant presence. When she had been missing he thought that nothing worst than that could have happened, but life has never prepared him for losing her forever.  
Sometimes he calls for her.  
Even after not feeling her anymore for such a long time, but he's desperate for a response.  
She does not answer. His heart hurts, so he calls again.  
_Teresa?_  
Nothing.

 

* * *

 

 _I've thought about you every second since they took you away._  
Sometimes he sat alone trying to clear his head. But he never could. Everything in his life remind him of her. Every shade of blue, every girl's laugh, every time someone else called him Tom.  
That always cause him a shot of pain. Every time. He never asked for people not to call him Tom, like he once did with Brenda, he didn't know why.  
Tom and Tommy, every once in a while.  
He ignored the pain.  
Some days were harder than others. Some days he would brace himself not to feel. He would ask for God to ease his pain. But if God in fact existed, he would not be standing there alone.  
He feels her arms around him once. Feels her hands holding his face.  
He wants to hold her back, but he can't.  
Thomas thought about her every second since...

 

* * *

 

He does not cry anymore.  
But he still misses her very much.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in the middle of one night. Heart pounding fast in his chest, breath coming out short and ragged. He can still hear her voice so clearly that it doesn't feel like a dream.  
He looks around.  
He's alone.  
Is dark. Too dark.  
He tries to sleep again and when he does, she's there.  
She's smiling and calling for him.  
_Tom,_  
_Tom,_  
_Tom,_  
Her voice is exactly like he remembered. And it feels like _finally_ , because he has been trying to talk to her for so long.  
He never wants to wake up again.  
_Tom, I'm with you,_ she says.  
He smiles.


End file.
